1. Field
This application relates to an apparatus and a method for extracting a peak image from continuously photographed images.
2. Description of Related Art
When a recognition process is performed using continuously photographed images, various images other than an image to be recognized may be included. In order to improve recognition performance, a change in a subject in an image needs to be observed, and the observation requires a machine learning configuration in addition to still image recognition. Although the machine learning configuration is adapted for recognition, it is a challenge to dramatically enhance a precision of recognition. Furthermore, recognition using a machine learning configuration requires much more processing compared to still image recognition, so it is not suitable for use in a mobile device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC.